Ease of use of modern day appliances requires that the systems used to control the operation of the appliances be accessible in predictable locations. As more and more appliances are added to a structure, the number of control devices multiplies rapidly and the difficulty in locating the appropriate control from the increasing clutter of individual controls is a real and frustrating problem in modern homes and offices.
By way of example only, controls for televisions, music systems, ceiling fans, lighting systems, window shades, door coverings and curtains are all known to include control devices for remote control and operation. Where any one of the controls are to be found at any one time is typically anyone's guess, however. A series of inventions have addressed the problem of locating the remote controls including audio and visual displays. These “solutions”, however, create additional problems of how to locate the locator.
Applicants are also aware of a variety of devices that utilize electrical switch boxes as the source of power for the device and to which operational controls are connected. Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,761, requires the addition of a modified on-off switch to a common electrical switch box and connection with the electrical power source located in the box for operation of a lamp control module. This device requires the modification of and use of the common electrical switch box power connections for operation. Similarly, Rintz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,885, discloses an add on light switch cover for use with conventional “rocker or tactile” and “toggle” type switches that uses, and requires, the fully operational capabilities of a common electrical switch and switch box in order to function.
A variety of remote control systems are known that are complex and expensive. Okamoto et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,078, utilizes an infrared detection system to detect thermal energy from a human to activate. Lingemann, U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,565, is a complete building automation system including user interface units with touch screens, power drivers, wireless remote controls and a controller all connected to a common trunk conductor. Agronin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,372,355, is a device for actuating a switch that requires use and modification of a wall mounted light switch. Hollbrook, U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,311, is similar in that it uses an active, operational wall mounted light switch. A wireless wall mount is connected on top of an existing wall switch to receive and support a wireless remote control. The mounting structure completely covers the existing switch and thus requires a recess to receive the existing switch used for turning the switch on and off. Further, the wireless remote extends from the mounting structure so that the user may grasp the sides to pull it from, and replace it with, the mount. The mounting structure and remote thus extend significantly away from the existing wall switch in an intrusive, invasive, manner and generally add a cluttered appearance to the wall switch.
While the location of prior art transmitters at common wall switch locations is known, what is missing is an apparatus and method for utilizing the location of the wall switch without requiring the use of, or interference with, the switch itself or requiring power to be run to the switch and/or utilized at all. Further, there is a need in the art for providing an apparatus and method for locating remote transmitters that is unobtrusive, that is not bulky or invasive and that presents a useful in place interface while at the same time being easily accessible and removable for use away from the wall switch location.
It, therefor, is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method of using common wall switch locations at expected locations within a structure for location of a transmitter holder. It is a further object to provide a device that does not require the use of power from the switch box location and yet that can be used as a wall switch and/or removed and used to operate an appliance. It is a further object that it be easy to install and use and does not require the use or alteration of the existing switch box. It is a further object to provide a device that is similar in appearance to existing switch box covers and that does not intrude or extend into the space surrounding the switch box any more than existing switch box covers.